


I'm gay, what do you want from me?

by spiral_n_reese_n_oliver



Category: Death at a Low Price (Podcast)
Genre: AAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Freeform, F/F, also like this isnt the best i can do like theres editing errors and this is like a first draft, and its not, but also also fuck it this isnt school, but hot DAMN, im gay for murder girls, looooook okay i don't actually want this to be canon, spiral wrote this btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiral_n_reese_n_oliver/pseuds/spiral_n_reese_n_oliver
Summary: So liiiike...... it is a canon fact that oswin talked to rue and made her change her mind about being a criminal and all that. And I'm gay so my thought process a couple days ago was "what if them making out was a part of that conversation" so thats what this is about





	I'm gay, what do you want from me?

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know who rue is or what i'm talking about read the official short story about here her here https://docs.google.com/document/d/1I4rTVlWHZ5yQZikcqA_VMsNWonEL-j6qOvSJicZItNY/edit?usp=sharing

Rue didn’t want anyone to think that she had a heart,or that she cared about anyone else. That showed weakness, and she couldn’t afford to be weak. She was a cruel, cold and calculating thief and killer; nothing more, nothing less. But she had just saved someone’s life. Thaddeus. And gone to visit him,regularly, in the hospital. 

Rue was sure that no one would ever catch her. She was fast and quiet and very hard to detect, the twins told her so all the time. But when she was darting through the hallway at the hospital in the middle of the night, she saw a woman standing there cooly, blocking her path.

Rue recognized this woman. She worked with Thaddeus and Rue had seen her with him in the library hotspot. She hadn't been able to catch her name however. She was gorgeous tho, medium height, buff as hell, with beautiful light beige skin and long dark hair. She looked put together as well, wearing a respectable well ironed suit and tie and kickass heals and just the right amount of makeup. Rue tried to look tidy, but her clothes always ended up stained with either blood or oil eventually. 

The woman stared at her, with her arms crossed and a serious expression on her face. She meant business. But that was no big deal, rue had manipulation powers to get herself out of this. 

“I want you to get out of my way” rue said, willing the woman to move with her mind.

The woman kept staring directly at her, but now there was a slight smile on her face.

“I SAID I want you to get out of my way!!” Rue repeated, clenching her fists and feeling her temper rise. Was this woman immune to her powers? Was she part of the group that wanted to hurt her?

The woman just looked amused. Then, never breaking eye contact with rue, she walked slowly towards her and grabbed the candy cane rue was sucking on right out of her mouth and put it in her own. 

“So leader of the candy cane crew”, she said steadily. “You and I need to talk.” 

Rue knew she could run and this woman would never catch her. Rue could also kill her in a matter of seconds, she always had her gun and several knives concealed on her at all times. But something about this woman intrigued her, and she had not done anything rue would consider bad, so she followed her into a nearby room and sat down.

“Can you tell me who you are before we start talking?” Rue asked bluntly, “I'd like to know who it is that I'm dealing with.”

“The names Oh, Oswin Oh.” Oswin replied, “I am a high ranking officer for the hotspot association and I run the spa hotspot and the higher ups trust me and my crew with secret missions. And you?”

“Call me Rue, I'm not going to give you more information then that.” 

“I already know a lot about you.” Oswin sounded matter of fact, not like she was gloating. “I know that you and your gang have been stealing important tech and info from draiicorp and other locations, as well as killing almost every other criminal you meet. And I know that you have been using our hotspots to do it.” Oswin ran her hand down one of Rue’s prosthetic arms, the one that only went up to the elbow which sent shivers up rues spine. “We know someone lost a hand in a hotspot a couple years back. Guessing that was you?

“So if you know all that, why talk to me? Why don't you call the rest of the space cops and have me arrested?” Rue tried her best to act unsurprised and to keep her voice under control.

“Well, I just wanted to ask you why.”

“Why?” 

“Yes. You're obviously a very smart and capable woman, why so why do you go around killing people, causing havoc, and wrecking everything. Why did you decide to be a criminal?”

Rue paused, and thought for a moment. She liked the fact that even tho she didn't know much about herself, everyone else knew even less. But also, she knew that she was a huge lesbian who wanted to keep talking to Oswin. 

“It wasn't something I chose exactly? I was just looking for information really. And the easiest way to get it is to steal it.”

“What about the tech Rue, and all the murders and dimension hopping? I don't think you're telling me the whole story” Oswin was staring at her intently again. 

“Well you see,” Rue looked away from oswin, “i like finding new tech, i love to invent things and with my skills and my powers why can't I just do anything I want? I do feel bad about it tho, so that's why I shoot everyone else who does the things I do, that way I'm at least stopping crime more than I'm committing it.” 

Oswin sighed, and started shaking her head. “That makes no sense at all. If you feel bad about it why don't you just stop?! And couldn't you just use your powers to get people like that to confess and go to the police? There's no need to go on a crime and murder spree when you could help stop crime instead.”

Rue had to admit that oswin had a good point. “Is that what you do?”

“Yes. My organization deals more with keeping time loops and dimensions in order, but we are police and we do arrest and rehabilitate criminals. Other people kill people sure, but I never have.”

“Why are you talking to me though?”

“Because, I think that you could change this around. You are capable of being a good person, I know you saved Thaddeus and you are literally at the hospital right now to check up on him. Also, I’d like your help with something. ”

“My help?” Rue wasn't entirely sure where oswin was going with this.

“Yes but I'll tell you about that later, if you are able to turn things around.”

“Okay fine, I'll think about it. I promise to consider helping you and stopping crime. I'll bring it up with the rest of the the candy cane crew tonight even. Am I free to go?

Oswin grinned mischievously and her eyes lit up“Just one more thing….” Rue heard her say. Her heart raced.

Then, in a split second, Oswin had her pinned against against the wall. Her strong arms were pressed hard against her shoulders and rue found that she couldn't get force her way out, even if she wanted to. Then Oswin grinned, took rues candy cane out of her mouth, then kissed her.

It started off soft but rue would not have that. She started kissing her back hard, tasting the peppermint in oswins mouth. She roughly grabbed oswin by her waist and pulled her in so that there was less than no space between them. Then she shoved her metal fingers into oswins back and deepened the kiss.

 

“You're so good at this” Oswin said breathlessly, “I knew you would be”

“Shut up” Rue snapped as she pulled oswin back in to kiss her more intensely.

This time, she started biting oswins lips. She bit harder and harder each time until she tasted blood in her mouth. Oswin whimpered and seemed surprised but then she began to move her hands, which were still holding pinning rue to the wall, around the rest of her body and started to bite her right back. In response, rue gasped, and then shoved her metal fingers deeper into oswins back and pushed downwards, leaving scratch marks. 

Eventually oswin started kissing the side of Rue’s face, then downwards towards her neck, leaving a trail of bite marks. When Oswin got to her neck she got to work kissing, biting, and sucking on Rue’s neck. Rue couldn't stop herself from moaning and she closed her eyes to savor every second oswins lips and teeth were on her neck. She knew that her neck must be covered with marks and bruises by now, people would notice, but at that moment she didn't care. 

And then oswin went back to kissing her lips. But this time both of their mouths were open and their tongues darted back and forth and their lips moved faster and faster. Rue literally could not get enough of this; she could not form a coherent thought other than “I need to keep kissing her, I need to keep kissing her” which played on her mind on repeat.

And then, abruptly, Oswin turned her head away from rue and then calmly walked back to sit on the bench they were talking before.

“H-hey, uhhhh w-wait…” Rue stammered. She was still to gay to think. 

“Well Rue,” Oswin said calmly, “If you decide to help me out then we can do that again.”


End file.
